Flight of the Phoenix
by cwsquared
Summary: Squeal to Rising Like A Phoenix. Follow Jareth and Kaye along their adventures of romance, angst, and war in the Underworld. And don't forget about our lovely twins! In need of a Beta!
1. He Will Win

Flight of the Phoenix

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Welcome to the sequel of Rising like a Phoenix! I told you I would post you a first chapter by today and I have kept my word, kind of. I left my hand written story at work so I wont get it back until tomorrow and then I can post it here after work. Right now there is just a teaser. I need to really be finishing my book but these two just keep swimming around I my mind. So here you are! Here's too many chapters together.

~.~.

Jareth stood amongst his men, his anger causing a large storm to rip through the labyrinth, goblins running for fear of their lives.

"Jareth. She is strong. She will be able to stay safe until we can get to her." Sarketh said softly next to his king. Chance was being subdued by his brother who was demanding he let him go, that he had to go back and get her or to let Jareth kill him. Jareth did not say a word before he was gone in a flash of light and blast of wind. No one responded as they stood in the hall, not sure what the next course of action would be.

Jareth stood in his rooms before calmly going to the far wardrobe and opening the white ivory doors. He looked at his black armor, not having worn it in many years. He gently removed his sword from its stand, slowly taking the blade from the sheath. He pressed his thumb against the edge, blood trickling from the wound that it caused. He hadn't touched the blade since the elfin battle yet it still held its taste for blood. He slowly began to put on his armor with a calmness that would send most running for the hills. The time for planning was at an end. He would attack head on. And he would win.

The Fae King stood from his throne, walking over to the young elf that was laid out on the marble floor of his hall. He knelt down next to her, brushing her blond hair away from her face to take in her features.

"She seems to have something on her face…." He mumbled, running a finger across her cheek. He snapped his fingers, instantly having servants rush to his side, bowing their heads to him.

"Take her to the baths, clean this oil off her face and change her clothes. Make her took like the elf she is, not the slave she is trying to pass as." He said as he stood and walked away, leaving his servants to do what they needed. He made his way to the window that over looked his kingdom.

"Aquis."

"Here sire." His adviser said as he stepped forward, bowing.

"I believe we made need to prepare for war."

Aquis's brow furrowed as he looked up at his King.

"I'm sorry Sire? War?"

"Jareth is like a child that had his toy taken. I believe he is going to try and take it back."


	2. Beyond The Armies

Kaye had repeated her wish over and over until she lost her voice. Then she stopped speaking entirely. The doctors said it was from shock, being there was no physical damage done to her vocal cords that would cause her to not be able to speak. So she had been moved to the psych ward where they tried to get her talk for almost a week now. But she would never do so for them. She would move around when they asked, sat and listened when forced to partake in group, sat in the office of the shrink on the floor, but she preferred to look out the windows into the surrounding trees. The only time she freely moved was when there was laughter. She would always look to the source then a great sadness would fill her features before she's look away. Everyone said it seemed like she was waiting for someone. That she had given up.

~.~

Jareth sliced through his enemies, anger and desperation driving him to the castle where he knew Kaye to still be. He could just barely sense her, as though she was far away. But he knew that wasn't the case so there had to be strong magic's at play to keep him from her.

Jareth stumbled back as he blocked a battle axe that was aimed for his throat. He shook his head slightly to remove the random thoughts. He had more important things to do at the moment. A wicked smirk pulled at his lips. Like kill the bastard that stood in his way.

~.~

The Fae King watched the battle taking place in front of his palace.

"You must be very important to him for him to go to war for my dear." The king said before turning to look at the young woman that sat in a chair next to his throne. Once he had his servants clean up the young elf and change her into a beautiful silver gown of one of his late wives, she had become beautiful to him. It was just a shame he had to lock her inside her own mind in order to keep her under control. She just stared blankly ahead now, her hands crossed on her lap as she sat as still as a statue.

"Once he is defeated I'll release you. It'll take a while for you to warm up to me. But I'm sure you will. I'll have my queen."

~.~

"Miss. Sawyer. The police are here to speak with you again before you are released tomorrow." A nurse said softly to the woman standing next to the window. She nodded to indicate that they could come over, never removing her eyes from the trees. The nurse walked away only to be replaced by the two men from the first day she had woken up.

"Hello Miss. Sawyer. How are you feeling today?" The cop that had spoken to her last time asked with a smile. Kaye looked over at him, not responding. He shifted under her stare, glancing at his partner.

"We just need to ask you a few more questions. Would you be able to answer them for us today?"

Kaye looked at him for a few moments more before looking back to the woods, not answering.

"This is a waste of time John. Come on." The second cop said, finally speaking in her presence.

"Hold on Ben. Alright Miss. Sawyer. Well, you are cleared to be released tomorrow. The landlord at your apartment seems to have already gotten rid of all your things but you can still return to your old house back in American Folk in Utah. But if you think of anything…..." John trailed off as he placed his business card on the windowsill in front of Kaye before the two police men left. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the card, taking in the black letter on the white card stock.

"I don't plan on going back there." She finally said, her voice soft and slightly scratchy as she looked back to the woods, the two men long gone. Her eyes locked on the snowy owl that sat perched in the tree far back in the woods, almost too far away for her to see. She had seen the owl the moment they had let her walk around and go up to the windows. She had thought it was just a coincidence the first few minutes as she looked at the little pin point of an owl. But after a few hours of the owl not moving she no longer thought it was a normal owl. She was afraid she was going crazy, but the thought of seeing the owl kept her from letting go of that small amount of hope she had left that everything she had gone through wasn't nothing but a dream. She had decided to do everything she could to get to the owl once she was out of the hospital the next day. But she knew she had to wait. If she had just walked out of the hospital and tried to go into the woods they would never let her leave. So she waited, her eyes always locked on the owl when she could.

~.~

Jareth breath was jagged as he stood in the middle of the field, blood drenching his armor, enemy and his own alike. But he cared not about the cuts and wounds that littered his body as he looked up at the castle, locking eyes with his king.

"Jareth. I think it would be best if we three went and pushed our way through the caste." Chase said as he came up to his own king, using his magic to shoot roots through a fae knight that was rushing at them.

"We will be here till the ends of time if we just keep fighting the soldiers." Chance added, swinging his sword to block an enemy's blade. Jareth nodded in agreeance. The brothers stood next to their king before the three mean linked magic's using their powers to transport them to the front of the castle, beyond the armies that were in the middle of battle. Jareth pushed the doors, having them open easily to his touch.

"Our main goal is to get Kaye. We can regroup and come back for the king." Jareth said, flicking his blade to remove some of the blood that clung to it before they moved forward, ice crystals forming on their armor as they prepared to fight the knights that protected the castle.


	3. Jareth! I'm here!

Jareth took a deep ragged breath, his right arm hanging, as his blood dripped into the white marble. His mixed matched eyes glanced over to the twins. Chance sat limply against the wall, blood slowly trailing down his face, seeping into his tunic. Chase kneeled next to his brother, face set in concentration as he quickly said a healing spell hands held just above the wound.

If Jareth had been paying attention it would have never happened. He had thought he saw Kaye walk past, dressed in a white gown, her face devoid of all emotion as she glided through the halls.

It had caused him to lose focus on the fae before him just long enough to have him drive his silver blade through his shoulder. Chance had been at his side in an instant, taking on his enemies as we all Jareth's now. Chase moved so he was near his king but before he could assess what needed to be done, his brother was struck with an assault spell, causing him to collapse. Jareth grabbed his sword up with his left hand before shoving Chase away with his injured shoulder.

"Get him out of here!" He had yelled before placing his self in front of the fae soldiers. Chase had instantly started his strongest healing spell as he drug his brother out of the way. Jareth now turned his attention to the fae before him, a smirk on his lips as he swirled his blade, a strong wind whipping his hair around his face.

~.~

Kaye nodded to the nurses as she walked out of the hospital. She was finally away from constant supervisors and nagging nurses, free to hunt down a certain barn owl that had been her only focus day and night. As she took a step outside in the simple white dress the hospital had provided, she found herself smiling lightly for the first time in days. The wind blowing gently on her face, ruffling her short red hair. She started walking down the side walk, looking around her until she found herself alone next to the wooded area she had been staring into so vigilantly. She took a deep breath, wondering slightly if she had gone crazy before rushing into the bright green wood. She ran to where she had last seen the owl, the thin slippers she had been given quickly tearing and being ruined by the underbrush and mud.

She paused in her running long enough to peel off the hindering fabric before rushing back through the wood. By the time she reached the large oak he had been perched on, her dress was torn and covered in mud on the hem, small traces of blood staining the cotton from all the scratches that littered her body.

"Jareth?!" Kaye screamed out, her voice horse and raspy from not having used it in a while. Looking up into the large tree, her eyes looked for any sign of white and tan feathers.

"Jareth! I'm here!"

She started to walk around the tree, still looking up into the branches.

"Jareth!"

Kaye tripped on a root, her hands and knees slamming onto the hard ground. Tears began to sting her eyes as she noticed blood stained feather strewn around the base where she had fallen. She gulped down a sob as she grabbed a hand full of feathers and dirt. If the feathers were there then she hadn't gone completely crazy. She had been seeing an owl there for the past few days. She whipped her eyes with the back of her other hand roughly, turning the skin red but stopping her tears. She looked around but didn't see a wounded owl, or worse. So that meant that it was still alive somewhere. She had hope and she was going to cling to it.

/././

Kaye didn't respond to anyone that tried to talk to her as she rode the bus to her old home. Fear still tickled her belly at the thought of Alex being there, even though the police had told her he was dead. She knew that she had to be a hot mess but she could only look at the feathers in her hands as she thought about what course of action she could take next. She knew that she needed to get money so she would have to get a job, maybe someone at the market would hire her part time. That would also give her a chance to see Jareth there in his owl form like last time.

Then she would hunt for her parents. If she found them maybe it would help her determine if everything was a dream or perhaps something else. As the bus slowed to a stop she looked up. She hated that she was back in this town.

~.~

The Fae King threw one of his servants across the throne room, not caring when they crashed into the wall, their neck snapping on impact.

"I told you to watch her! And yet I had to go find her wondering the halls myself?!" He roared, everything in the room getting a fine layer of ice on top of it with his rage.

"S-she s-shouldn't be able to m-mo-move sire." Another servant said, their voice shaking from cold and fear. The Fae King smiled at them, slowly walking up to the servant who bowed their head, body shaking.

"And yet she did." He said smoothly, as he walked up to them.

"If this happened again…" The Fae King tilted his head so his mouth was next to his servant's ear.

"I'll kill your whole family and leave you to clean up after."

The Fae King walked away, letting the servant fall to the floor in shock as he went and sat down in the chair next to Kaye who was now staring blankly ahead in her white dress, a single tear trailing down her cheek, only to be frozen in place with the cold.

A/N: I do hope you all are enjoying the sequel so far! Please comment and follow!


	4. Who says I haven't

Jareth growled as he ran his blade through a knight's neck. Chase had never seen this man before. Normally Jareth only wounded enough to incapacitate fellow fae, but now he was going for death. Thankfully Chance was coming around, his own magic knitting with his twins to help heal himself. Strong winds caused the ice in the castle of blind the fae soldiers as he stalked them down, making his way to the large double doors of the hall.

~.~

Kaye finished bundling the floors for her customer, smiling gently as she handed them over. She was grateful to the elderly couple for giving her a part time job when she explained everything that had happened. They kept apologizing that they couldn't pay her more or employ her full time. But Kaye had assured them that it was alright. That this was more than enough. She had already been back for a month, no closer to finding her parents than she had been many years ago when she had tried before. What hurt the mot was she hadn't seen or heard an owl since the hospital. She called the wildlife center every day to see if they had found a barn owl that was injured, but all she had manage to do was make them think she was crazy from calling so much She barely slept any more as most of her time was spent in the library or at home on the computer trying to find any information she could use to get back. But she found her energy running thin as it all started to take a toll on her body.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" The elderly woman that owned the shop asked, taking in the large bags under the girls eyes.

"Oh, I'm okay. It's just hard to sleep in that house. I'll be fine." She quickly lied, knowing this answer pulled sympathy from people and made them leave her alone.

"Ah, Miss. Sawyer. Glad to hear you can talk again."

The two women turned to see two men standing in front of their both.

"Can I help you?" The older woman asked, moving in front of Kaye as she did so.

"Don't worry Mary. They're police." Kaye said, annoyed that they had followed her.

"Yes, police that still need your side of the story." John said with a smile. Suddenly everyone looked up at the sky as a loud rumble of thunder filled the air, pulling their attention to the storm clouds rolling in.

"I think this may have to wait. I need to help put everything away before the storm." Kaye said, her mind elsewhere as she looked at the clouds.

"It got cold suddenly." Mary said, rubbing her arms before she started to pack things away, everyone at the other booths rushing to do the same.

~.~ 

Jareth used his magic to slam the large door opens. His eyes looking beyond all the soldiers to land on the man that sat on his high throne, ice having taken over his hall.

"So glad you could finally make it Jareth. Perhaps you could tell me what this she elf like to eat. She will be famished when she comes to." The Fae King spoke lightly, waving his hand to the woman at his side. Jareth's eyes flickered over to her, his stance faltering as he realized it was Kaye. Her blue eyes staring blankly ahead as she sat quietly, ice coating her eyelashes and hair.

"You fool! She is not full elf! This cold will kill her!" Jareth yelled, lightening striking down a few of the fae soldiers.

"Then surrender."

The room grew colder at these words as the fae watching their exchange began to fidget. These were very strong men. To be caught in the middle was sure death.

"Give up this elf. We will get you many new ones Aboveground. You are too valuable a soldier for me to kill." The Fae King said as he stood from this throne.

"You have brought this upon yourself. I will free her from you no matter the ending." Jareth threatened, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he gripped the sword with both hands. The Fae King grinned as a sword of ice formed in his hand.

"Well, it has been awhile since I've stretched my legs."

The soldiers scattered to the side of the hall to watch the battle between kings.

~.~

Kaye sat outside in her backyard, looking up at the sky as freezing rain pour down on her. She felt as though she was so close to Jareth's magic. That she only needed to reach out and she could grasp it in her fingers. She let out a deep sigh before she buried her fingers into the mud in the backyard.

"If anything had ever really happened. Please show it to me now. Let me see it now." Kaye pleaded with the earth, sending out her energies into it, hoping beyond all hope that she would be able to reach out to Jareth in some way. Lightening crashed across the sky as she searched in her mind for a flicker of power that wasn't her own or that of the earth. Some small spark that would give her hope.

~.~

The two waged one, both darting towards the other and swinging their swords. To those who didn't know they would think the two fae were dancing. That they were putting on a performance for those who watched them, of a dance that was older than time its self. And in a way they were. One that spoke of violence and death. Lightening and ice clashed in the air, beautiful sparks of power flashing in the large room as snow fell around them as thunder rumbled so loud it made everyone cover their ears.

"It's too late Jareth! I have her so deep in her mind she will never break free. She will watch me kill you and not even be aware that she is doing so." The Fae King laughed as he sliced at Jareth's arm, snagging his shirt as the blade danced through the air. Jareth growled as he side stepped back, looking for an opening to attack. What was taking his men so long to get to Kaye and get her out of their? That was the plan. He was never to fight the Fae King today.

"And once you are dead, I will make her my wife. She will warm my bed like many elves before her. But something tells me that she will be feistier than the others."

Lightning struck around the two men, creating a ring of blue light that destroyed the marble that it touched as Jareth rushed forward, slicing at the kings leg as he pulled his fist back and swung it at the man's face. A sickening crack filled the air as he made contact with his jaw, sending him back from the blow. Jareth's breaths were coming in quickly from having put forth so much effort that day, his magics running low.

"You will never touch her." Jareth growled, deciding to give up on the earlier plan of killing him later. He wanted this man's blood to feed his sword.

"Who says I haven't?"


	5. The Fae King

"Hey brother, glad to see you're back." Chase said, letting out a deep sigh as his brothers eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Chase asked as he grabbed his bead, noting how cold he was as he looked his brother over for any wounds.

"You got hit with a nasty assault spell. I've been healing you."

Chance grunted in annoyance before looking around, seeing the enemies standing around them but not attacking.

"What's happening?" He asked, locking eyes with his twin who quickly looked down.

"Chase?"

Chase stepped aside, no longer in his brother's line of sight. Chance's eyes widened as he watched the two great kings battle, a seemingly soulless elf watching over the bloody dance.

"Kaye!"

/././.

Kaye looked out her living room window into the large black and purple storm clouds, the corners of the glass covered in a thin layer of frost. Bolts of lightning split the sky as tree branches whipped about in the wind, slamming into the house, pounding out an angry beat. She felt antsy, like she had drank six mountain dews and ate a whole pan of brownies. There was too much energy bouncing around inside her that she couldn't explain. She could almost taste the power in the air as a large bolt of lightning crossed the sky once again, lighting up the street as though it was day light. Kaye gasped as she spotted a bird circling in the sky.

Kaye tried to tell herself she was seeing things but that failed as the sky was lit up once again, exposing a white barn owl braving the storm. Kaye rushed through the living room to the front door, throwing it open before rushing outside, her hair whipping about her face so strongly in the wind that it stung. But she paid it no head nor the freezing rain that pelted her as she looked to the sky, hunting for that beautiful bird until the lightning lit up the sky for her once again.

"Jareth…"

/././.

Jareth slid back from the assault from the Fae Kings blade, his face set in anger from showing weakness.

"I really can't believe you are doing this Jareth. I thought you were smarter than this." The king said, waving his free hand at Jareth to send out daggers of ice, only to have them struck back with lightning. Jareth didn't respond as he kept his eyes on his opponent, looking for an opening. He was no longer focused on the enemy soldiers, or his own men, but on how cold the room was getting and the damage it could do to Kaye and what to do to stop it. It seemed the more power he put forth, the closer it seemed he was to Kaye's, as though they could just see each other over a far distance. Whatever his King had done, he felt like if he could just defeat him he could find a way to bring Kaye back to normal. Jareth darted forward, swiping his leg out to try and trip the Fae King as a bolt of lightning shot down behind him to prevent him from moving back. The Fae Kings face turned into one of seriousness as he jump to avoid the kick, the hairs on the back of his head being singed from getting too close to the lightning. Jareth smirked as he looked up at the king, loving as the man's eyes widened slightly before he swung his blade down in an arch towards his leg, slicing through the thigh muscle, blood staining the white floor. Jareth jumped back from his victim to be sure not to be hit with a counter attack.

All the people watching stepped back from the scene, worried what was to happen now that their king was harmed. But that worry turned to fear as he started to laugh, his head hung down as he touched the wound on his leg. His hand quickly stained with flowing red blood, his laughter growing and turning maniac.

"Finally! A real fight! Raise your blade Jareth! Only one of us will leave this place!"

/././.

Chance and Chase slowly made their way around the throne room, cautious about being spotted, but it seemed that no one really cared about more about what they were doing or about protecting the elf that watched the fight with unseeing eyes.

"We need to get her out of here. That was the plan." Chase told his brother who was gripping his sword tightly.

"Try not to fight needlessly."

Chance snorted in response, itching to get revenge on the men that caused him to be wounded and knocked out in battle. He knew that it was one against an endless row of soldiers, but he still felt weak and couldn't stand to be defeated.

"Just keep moving. We need to get her out of here and figure out what spell she is under so we can break it." Chance told him, his eyes darting over to his king who was still in the heat of battle even though he was drenched in blood.

"He has this. Let's do our job." Chase told him, as he followed his brother eye sight before moving ahead.

/././.

Kaye ran into the storm, not caring about the rain or the cold, even if it felt as though her fingers were on fire and she couldn't feel her face. She needed to catch the owl. She felt as though, if she could make contact with the owl that somehow everything would be okay. That she would be able to prove to herself that she wasn't crazy and that Jareth was real.

Kaye rushed through the empty streets and toward the area where she had first seen him. She needed to get closer. As she ran, she felt her feet grow cold until they felt as though they were burning as well. It didn't make any sense for it to suddenly be this cold. It was as though it was negative degrees outside as the lightning filled the sky. Kaye's eyes widened as she kept running.

The Fae King.


	6. RIP David Bowie

I just wanted to make a post here about how deeply saddened I am that David Bowie has passed. He was the second person I had a crush on as a child as the character Jareth from The Labyrinth and I still hold on to that crush to this day. I absolutely loved his music and have enjoyed watching him change and grow throughout his years. His most recent album, Black Star, was one of the most visually interesting albums so far. I have already cried a few times today and have his greatest hit album playing.

So here's to Bowie, may you have swift travels across The River of Styx dear friend. You will remain in our hearts and minds for always.


	7. Lets Get You Home

"Why isn't she moving?" Chance asked as they came up to her, placing a hand to the side of her face, studying her eyes.

"Because her mind isn't here." Aquis said, causing the twins to both move in front of Kaye, blocking her from view as they locked onto the kings advisor. He quickly held up his hands in a form of surrender.

"I don't want to fight."

"Sure, and we are rabbits." Chance said, watching his hands for any signs of movement for spell work.

"What do you mean her mind's not here?" Chase asked, his brothers sword raised towards his fellow faes throat.

"He has locked her mind away, it's easier to control her when she can't respond. Though… she has already wondered off a couple of times." Aquis told them as he looked at the elf that sat behind them.

"How do we get her back?" Chance asked through his teeth, his knuckles turning white on his blade. Aquis turned and looked at him, his brow raised.

"Oh, _you_ can't."

/././.

Kaye ground her teeth as she slammed down on the asphalt, scrapping up her hands and knees as she caught herself. It felt as though she was in the middle of an ice storm that was trying to stop her from reaching her destination. She had no idea how the owl was able to stay up in the air with the sleet and ice slamming into its delicate wings, but that just made her hope stronger that it was Jareth. She jumped up and kept running, pushing through the pain until she was at the eye of the storm.

It was so cold where she stood that it felt like she was burning but at least the sleet and ice was not hitting her in the face and the winds had stopped. It was eerily quiet now compared to what she had been running through just a few moments before. In this quite she thought she could hear her heart break as she watched blood poor from the owl as it swooped through the eye of the storm, getting close enough to her that a few drops of blood splattered on her shoulder. She cried out, wanting to do something to help but unable to do so. But just as the tears burned behind her eyes large bolts of lightning filled the sky, causing her to drop to the ground and cover her head. She stayed down until the lightning stopped, lifting her head and watching as the stormed broke up. But something wasn't right, the world seemed to be darkening around her, fading into nothing. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to get her vision back.

Kaye let herself fall back onto the street, her eyes staring up into the night sky, watching as the owl flew in circles over top of her.

/./././.

Jareth took deep breaths as he stood over the Fae King, blood pooling on the floor from his new wound.

"Jareth!" Chase yelled, running towards him just in time to catch him.

"It's over. Go tell the men out front. Take some of his knights to back-up your words to get them to stand down." Jareth informed him.

"You need to be healed first Sire."

Jareth rolled his shoulders back before he stood up straight, wavering only slightly.

"Go."

Chase stood for a few more moments, holding eye contact before bowing his head.

"Chance. How is she?" Jareth asked, not moving from where he was.

"She's been locked inside her mind. This guy says _we_ can't save her." He answered, pointing to Aquis with his thumb. Jareth finally turned and walked over to them, stumbling slightly but not stopping, ignoring the blood that dripped to the floor.

"Take him back to the castle. I'll take Kaye."

"Sire… You are in no shape to…" Chance trailed off as he looked at Jareth. His eyes were set as though made of steel.

"Yes Sire."

Chance moved away from Kaye and placed a hand on Aquis, vines slowly rising up to encircle them.

"Come on luv. Let's get you home." Jareth said softly as he gently pulled her up to her feet, blood staining her pale skin.

././././././././.

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter. It took me awhile before I could bring myself to write anything new after Bowie passed. So during that time I finished my book. It is now up on Amazon (fully edited) if you would like to go check it out and perhaps purchase it. It's a dark fantasy/romance between Lucifer and a young woman named Ellie, they have to fight the odds, creepy angels, and over baring parents. It's called The Devil's Love by Crystal Wilt

Devils-Love-Crystal-Wilt-ebook/dp/B01C194MVU/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1456107936&sr=8-1&keywords=crystal+wilt


End file.
